Problem: Nadia bought a new necklace at the store when they were having a $40\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the necklace was $$52$, how much did Nadia pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$52$ $\times$ $40\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$52$ $ = $ $$20.80$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Nadia paid. $$52$ $-$ $$20.80$ $ = $ $$31.20$ Nadia paid $$31.20$ for the necklace.